Methods and systems for archiving data managed by a server are limited and lead to data being lost when storage limits are reached. Specifically, archiving of data managed by a server is often triggered by a computing device; when the computing device is unable to trigger archiving, and storage limits are reached, further data received is discarded and/or lost.